Ocean Cloud
by timetoburnyourbra
Summary: Up on the roof of Kong Studios sits a young Japanese woman who longs to escape the constant drudgery of her life in the Essex home. Luckily for her a certain singer has a plan...


Ocean Cloud

**This is just a little start. I cba to type, so this is as much as I can do. I kinda feel like it's a bit bleurgh and a bit, like, unconvincing, but hopefully it will be a bit better once it moves on. I can't write conversations to save my life...**

The evening air was particularly cold for November, but for the first time, in what felt like weeks, there were breaks in the cloud and patches of clear sky seemed to glide over Essex. The moon glared as it emerged between the clouds, casting a silver light over everything below, temporarily illuminating the shadows of the landfill.  
On the roof of Kong studios, a nineteen-year-old woman was sat, a slight breeze disturbing her straight hair, her Asian eyes fixed on the horizon. The warm twinkling lights of the town in the distance gently dancing in the dark. It was a surprisingly calm setting and the place that Noodle favoured most of all in Kong. Here was the only place she could clear her mind and have some time to herself- even if it was just for five minutes or so. From here even the rotting mass of 'the country's biggest landfill' had an eerie beauty about it, although it wasn't ideal. She had been sat in her usual spot on the roof for about 40 minutes. With a constant stream of music from her minidisc player the time seemed to float away with the breeze.  
'Please, ocean cloud, let there be no storm on the crossing below...' The singer's Norwegian voice soothing in her ear and the intricate, subtle guitar melodies relaxing the muscles in her shoulders and neck, making her head gently sway. This music made her wish desperately that the band's headquarters were situated somewhere different- somewhere quiet and beautiful, by the ocean. How she wished to live near the ocean. It made her imagine that she was on a cliff-top, on the coast, on a stormy night, ocean spray refreshing her tired face. For a moment, she believed that she was in that place. But as she opened her eyes she was brought back to her spot on the roof. Maybe one day it would happen. Maybe one day she would open her eyes and she would be in that beautiful place. But the closest coastline was an hour and a half away, and it wasn't exactly a desirable location to be- far from it, in fact. She sighed, taking her headphones off and wrapped the wire around her hand. Closing her eyes again, she smiled slightly, taking herself back to the place she longed to be.  
After about two minutes, the squeak of a door echoed around the roof of Kong, and light footsteps walked towards the girl. In her meditative state she hadn't taken much notice, but she was then suddenly awoken by a familiar voice.  
"Thought you'd be 'ere..." The south-eastern accent from behind her sounded a little out of breath. She assumed he had walked up the stairs. "I've been lookin' all over for ya." She opened her eyes and fixed them on the horizon again, but in her peripheral vision she saw a tangle of azure blue settling down next to her.  
"Why's that?" she asked, always focusing on the distance. He'd made himself comfortable with his long legs crossed, folded underneath each other, his hands cupped in his lap with the tips of either thumb touching ever so slightly.  
"Well, y'know, I ain't see ya all day. I was _well_ up for, like, y'know, gettin' a couple of films on and that but yeah, I ain't seen ya all day."  
"Maybe tomorrow." She said, turning to smile politely at him.  
"Sounds wicked!" He replied, pulling out a lighter and igniting it repeatedly trying to keep the flame alight long enough to light the cigarette which seemed to have appeared in his mouth from nowhere. Eventually, with a look of defeat he flicked the lighter over the edge.  
"Pffft." Looking back over at the girl next to him he saw she had closed her eyes again. "So..." he began. She opened her eyes, half wishing her peaceful moment hadn't been disturbed. But she couldn't help smiling when she realised he had come to look for her just because he hadn't seen her today. It was good to know that he cared so much to make the effort. "Whatcha doin' out 'ere anyway?" 2d asked, wrapping his hands up in the bottom of his jacket.  
"It was such a nice night out tonight, the nicest it's been for so long, I thought it would be bad if I didn't make the most of it." Noodle answered quietly, gazing up at a clear patch of sky where a few stars gleamed before flickering away behind more cloud. "I just wanted some time to think." This brought a slightly confused look to 2d's face, one eye squinting slightly.  
"What d'ya think about out 'ere? Can't ya think inside? It's a bit, like cold and that out 'ere."  
"It's nice out here. We spend our lives in there, sometimes it's just nice to come out and think. About, _things_, you know?" A blank expression remained on his face. "Well what do you think about when you're by yourself?" Noodle asked. It took him a while to answer.  
" I dunno. I've never really thought about anything, I don't think." She couldn't help but smile again. Ever since she was little she had always thought he could be incredibly silly sometimes. "You not cold?"  
"No, 'D." A few minutes of silence passed by before 2d piped up again.  
"So, what have _you _been thinkin' about then?" He asked again. He hadn't seemed to have quite understood the point yet.  
"Have you ever lived anywhere... beautiful, Stu?"  
"I dunno. Not really." He shrugged.  
"You know, by the sea? Anything like that?" This was hopeless.  
"Me dad's funfair was down in Eastbourne. That's near the sea. And, like, when I was a kid me mum and dad used to take us up to Margate on weekends and down to Brighton too. I used to have a well sound time down there when I was a nipper."  
"But, I mean, have you ever been to anywhere _peaceful_? You know, cliff tops, fields, the ocean?" It was no use. This one was lost on good ol' 'D. Still facing her, he looked as though he was thinking about something, but Noodle very much doubted it. Eventually, all he said was "I dunno. Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking about how I would love to live somewhere like that. Or at least visit..."  
"But, Noodle, I've taken you down to Eastbourne before! Remember? We went down to me dad's fair?" Noodle remembered. The whole experience hadn't been her cup of tea at all. The place was full of screaming children, shouting parents and disgusting- looking food.  
"But, 'D, I don't mean Eastbourne..." There was no way she would get him to understand. "Anyway... I just wanted to visit a place like that. But I guess it will never happen. We'll be stuck in Essex for the rest of our lives..." She stood up and began to make her way back inside the building. 2d sensed her had said or done something wrong. Did this really mean that much to her?  
"Noodle?" He called after her.  
"Hai?" She answered, stopping at the door. He paused for a second.  
"Make sure you're up early tomorra."  
"Why?"  
"We've got some stuff we need to get done." She sighed, defeated. So much for dreaming...  
As 2d remained on the roof a small grin appeared on his face before, he too, stood up and retreated back into the warm, incandescent light of the building.

**This will be carried on eventually...**


End file.
